Metal stud grommets have been provided to protect conduit, cabling, or wiring passing through the metal stud from engaging the sharp edge of the hole in the stud web. To install non-metallic sheathed cable or wiring through holes in metal studs without the protection of grommets or bushings is a code violation. Such grommets usually snap into a punched hole and are sized to fit the hole. Such grommets may have a hollow cylindrical body with a flange at one end and spring snaps on the body slightly spaced from the flange, which enables the body to be inserted through the hole until the stud web hole edge snaps behind the spring snaps to be caught between the snaps and flange. The problem with this type of grommet is that it requires a sized round hole, and when inserted it is asymmetrical of the web and of limited length and support.
For larger or irregular holes there has been developed a plastic grommet having body with a larger flange on one end and a corresponding washer which fits over the body to snap behind the spring snaps on the body and clamp the stud web between the washer and larger flange. The washer is tethered to the flange and the hole or opening has to be large enough for the washer by itself to pass through the hole so that the two parts are on opposite sides of the web. If it will not fit, the washer has to be removed by cutting the tether, and if lost, replaced. Moreover, the grommet is still asymmetrical of the web hole and of limited axial length.
It would accordingly be beneficial to have a grommet which could be used to snap quickly in a controlled or round hole in a stud web, or which could be joined to an identical grommet on the opposite side of the web to be secured in a larger or irregular hole, and when assembled to itself, form a longer length grommet which is symmetrically positioned with respect to the web.